fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisoko Konowa
Kisoko Konowa is a fanmade. Her name きそこ (Kisoko) - Means "Bottom Child", このわ (Konowa) - Means "This Peace" Design Earphones: Black with red illumitation Dress: Similar to Miku's with darker coloring a red tie,shirt and skirt trimming. See concept art for design details. Personality A sweet, kind, and oblivious girl who loves to meet new people, Kisoko loves strawberries and has a deep crush on Shion Akaito. Biography Her name comes from when she was the youngest until her little sister Mikon was born. Her family always is keeping watch over her. She can be somewhat of a airhead at times but it just makes her seem even more cute. She adores Kaito and Gakupo; they are her idols. She seems to be very close to Shion Taito which Juon Kiku is not too happy about. She thinks that Kisoko is closer to Taito than she is. Kisoko tries to explain that is not the case to no avail; Kiku still doesn't believe her and thinks she and Taito have some secret thing therefore she has claimed Kisoko as her sworn enemy. On the other hand Kisoko likes Taito very much even though he is yandere and is often found with him or Kaito. She is also very competitive when it comes to skating (she has a pair of red skates which she loves). Her close friends also often call her "Oshiritou" which is another way to say her first name. Relationships Family Kisoko has three siblings and no mother or father. ;Kisoku Konowa :This is Kisoko's twin brother/Gender bend. He may be Kisoko's gender bend but he is nothing like her unlike Kisoko he is more calm and cool, but still friendly. He gives off a smooth, cool, sexy feeling which make girls swoon over him. Even though he and Kisoko are nothing alike they get along none the less; not to mention he is very overprotective of her. ;Hana Konowa :This is Kisoko's older 20 year old sister. She is the mother of the family her outfit is Neru Akita's but white and brown her character item is a coconut. She is very cool but at times very cold. She has long bangs that reach down to her shoulders and one side ponytail that holds together her long brown wavy hair. She is very overprotective of Kisoko and is kind to her but is very mean to Kisoku and is often found carrying the brat of the family Mikon around. ;Mikon Konowa :This is Kisoko's little 8 year old brat sister. Mikon is a brat and will do anything to get what she wants. Her outfit is Hatsune Miku's but white and pink her character item is a pink lemon. She doesn't like Kisoko or Kisoku and is usually found on Hana's shoulders. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Kisoko Konowa on deviantArt ;Media :Search Kisoko Konowa on YouTube Voice Configuration Her voice comes from Kagamine Rin, but from fan speculation she sounds nothing like Rin. Her voice is lowered but 2 or 3 octaves it depends on the song. Trivia *Kisoko was suppose to have more songs out that Sweetgirl199663 wrote herself: Tye-Dye, Overload!, Guilt, and The Princess in the Forest. Gallery External links *YouTube channel: Sweetgirl199663 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin